Realmente no estoy tan solo
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Ella acaba de abandonarlo y el se siente morir. Sus mejores amigos estan ahi para ellos. Encontraran una solucion a sus problemas?


_**Me tomo un cafe con tu ausencia.**_

 _ **Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia.**_

 _ **Le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio... vacio.**_

La casa se encuentra desecha. Despues de una ruptura todo lo que queda son trozos dispersos de pareja y retazos de vida en comun repartidos por toda la casa, desperdigados por los dos pisos y tres habitaciones de una vida que era y ahora ya no es. Las cajas apiladas y amontonadas por todas partes dan triste cuenta de la separacion de sus habitantes. A el no le importan las cajas, ni las cosas, ni la casa, ya no le importa nada. Ni la vida, ni la muerte. Porque a esto no se le puede llamar vida y preferiria mil veces el sueño tibio de la muerte.

Sin ella ya no desea nada.

 _ **Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia.**_

 _ **Y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria.**_

 _ **Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules... que olvidaste.**_

Esta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala que se salvo de la depredacion. Tiene el cabello enmarañado, la barba crecida, los ojos rojos y vidriosos. Una botella de whisky casi vacia esta al lado del sillon, proxima a sus manos caidas a ambos lados del mueble. Tiene el cuerpo hundido en el mullido sofa y la vida en stand by. Tiene puesta la misma ropa de hace dos dias. Pantalon de pijama, polo manga corta de algodon y descalzo. Tal y como lo sorprendio la maldita mala suerte. Tal y como se quedo: mirando pasar la vida que pensaba que tenia y que ahora solo es un trazo incierto y borroso. Solitario ademas, porque la felicidad se le habia ido con y tras ella. Mira al techo como si alli se encontrara la solucion a su futuro incierto y desesperanzado. Hace dos dias era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra y hoy es el ser humano mas miserable sobre la faz del planeta.

 _ **Y charlo de politica, con tu cepillo de dientes.**_

 _ **Con vision tan analitica... como cuando te arrepientes.**_

Y no fue por una tonteria. No lo propicio una estupidez. Fue simplemente la revelacion de lo que era y no seria nunca. El vivir juntos le dio una perspectiva diferente de vida. Una familia. Una vida en comun que el creia solida y estable pero que no era asi.

Debio verlo. Debio presentirlo. Siquiera debio analizarlo y darse cuenta. Ella no era una mujer que se quedaria en casa horneando pasteles y preparando la comida. A el le gustaba por eso. Por intrepida, arriesgada, improvisada y amante. Habia llegado a amarla. Sin querer y sin pensarlo se enamoro de quien no debia ni tenia que. Ella parecia amarlo pero era como un potrillo salvaje. No estaba hecha para el encierro ni para la vida hogareña y lo habia aguantado todo por el. Habia soportado mucho tiempo pero ya no podia mas.

 _ **Realmente no estoy tan solo.**_

 _ **Quien te dijo que te fuiste?**_

 _ **Si aun te encuentro cocinando algun recuerdo en la cocina.**_

 _ **O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina...**_

Ella lo habia soportado todo estoicamente por el pero ya no podia mas. La certeza de saberse enamorada la sofoco de repente. Ella lo amaba y queria seguir a su lado pero no asi. No como la amante sumisa y obediente que el jamas le pidio que fuera pero que se amoldaba bien a sus deseos. Oyo la ultima llamada para abordar el avion que la llevaria a un destino remoto y lejano. Estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Washington sin mas equipaje que su maleta de mano y con todas las ganas y esperanza de que el intuyera o adivinara donde estaba para que le demostrara de una vez por todas que la aceptaba tal y como era. Muerta de miedo por comprometerse con el en una vida en comun sin la mas minima idea de si volveria a ser la misma de antes. En eso el fallo. En demostrarle que el amor y la razon pueden cohexistir juntos y a la par. Ella necesitaba pruebas y argumentos. El solo le dio amor y buenas intenciones. Eso no era suficiente para una cientifica racional pero bastaba y sobraba para un hombre enamorado.

 _ **Realmente no estoy tan solo, quién te dijo que te fuiste**_

 _ **si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañan**_

 _ **y aquí se te extraña tanto...**_

Y esa fue su perdicion. Su mayor error. No le dio la confianza suficiente para seguir con ese futuro porque penso que ella habia dejado atras algo de razon al mudarse con el y eso ya era mucho pedir. Ella no queria promesas de amor ni declaraciones fogosas al final de cada noche de amor y pasion. Necesitaba una razon. Una prueba tangible de que podia seguir con esto por 30, 40 o 50 años mas. Sin creerlo ni pensarlo ella estaba esperando una declaracion. Una propuesta. Una pedida ya no de mano sino de la vida misma.

 _ **Platico con tus medias de seda**_

 _ **y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo**_

 _ **mientras le rasco una rodilla a esta vida... sin vida.**_

Pero despues de seis meses esa tan deseada propuesta nunca llego y la desilusion fue tan grande que ese mismo dia en el desayuno le dijo que se iba. Que no lo soportaba mas. Que ya habia sido suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y no habia resultado. Y aunque ella se referia indirectamente al hecho de que el no habia formalizado la relacion, el penso que se referia a su vida en comun. Que ya no era. Que ya no iba. Que ya no y punto. La dejo irse sin pelear, sin oponerse ni argumentar. Eso reforzo en ella la idea de que jamas debio dejarse llevar por el corazon. El penso que dandole tiempo y espacio entenderia que lo hacia por amor. Nada mas alejado de la verdad.

 _ **Le canto una canción a la nada**_

 _ **y me burlo de la melancolía**_

 _ **mientras le subo el cierre a la falda de las ganas...**_

Estaba en la fila para entregar los boletos de avion antes de abordar. Un dolor agudo se le clavo en el pecho. Si lo amaba pero no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego de ir a la deriva por todo el tiempo que el necesitara para formalizar. No soportaria un rompimiento abrupto. Preferia irse sabiendo que lo amaria toda la vida a que un dia el despertara diciendole que solo fue un bonito sueño y nada mas. Sabia que el estaria muy mal. Sin ganas de vivir quiza. Pero, no era el el intuitivo? Acaso no se daba cuenta que con una simple propuesta de matrimonio se terminaria toda esta tragicomedia? Hizo el ultimo esfuerzo por demostrarle lo simple de la solucion y llamo por telefono a su casa. Nada. Solo las timbradas interminables para ingresar a la casilla de voz. Empezo a preocuparse. Y si el...? Tenia el arma a la mano y lo habia dejado en un estado tal que empezo a temer por su vida. Marco otro numero.

\- Alo?

\- Estoy en el aeropuerto... todo se acabo. Por favor, vaya a la casa y vea como esta... puede cometer una locura...

\- Pero... - solo escucho el sonido del corte de llamada. Ellos terminaron?! Como?! Porque?!

Corrio al baño para decirselo a su esposo. El se quito la espuma de afeitar con un solo movimiento e inmediatamente se cambio para ir a su casa con ella. "Por favor! Por favor! - pedia mientras conducia como un demente por las calles de Washington - Que no sea demasiado tarde!"

Cogio la botella y la bebio de un tiron. El liquido bajando por su garganta le abraso la traquea. No estaba acostumbrado a beber asi y apenas habia comido unos trozos de pan rancio que habia quedado de su ultimo desayuno. Sintio el estomago arder en llamas y no le importo. Solo queria terminar con todo eso. Con la podredumbre de seguir vivo sin ella y la fatalidad de vivir asi. Cerro los ojos. Ojala la deshidratacion haga su obra rapidamente y preferia estar inconsiente cuando llegue la descompensacion y el choque.

Tocaron a la puerta. No iba a abrir por nada del mundo. Que no podia un hombre tener la decencia de dejarse morir en paz? No movio ni un musculo cuando rompieron la puerta, mientras le tomaban la presion y el pulso. Mientras miraban sus pupilas vacias. Mientras decidia morirse sin remedio ni excusa...

 _ **Sintiendo tantas cosas**_

 _ **realmente no estoy tan solo**_

 _ **sola tú que estás conmigo**_

 _ **y no te fuiste contigo.**_

Seguian tocando la puerta y se dio cuenta que era un mal sueño. No estaba suicidandose lentamente en alcohol. Si estaba solo, triste y abandonado pero todavia no habia tocado fondo. Se levanto a abrir la puerta.

Un par de ojos azules lo miraron con una mezcla de asombro, temor, lastima y dolor. El no pudo ni hablarle. Solo agacho la cabeza y se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño. Ella lo abrazo y el se aferro a ella como un naufrago a la tabla. Seguia llorando y mojandole el saco con sus lagrimas de hombre triste, solo y abandonado. Otro hombre entro en escena y movio la cabeza con pena. El sabia lo que era sufrir por una mujer terriblemente indomita. Trato de desprenderlo de ella para llevarlo al auto pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

\- Dejalo llorar. Lo necesita. Y necesita sentir que a alguien le importa.

\- Bueno a nosotros nos importa. Sino estaria revolcandose en esta casa como alma en pena. Dejalo avanzar al auto para irnos. Que se de un buen baño y se duerma todos los dias que quiera. Eso necesita el chico. Descansar y dormir.

\- Asi se cura el... como dijo Angela? El mal de amores?

\- El mal de amores solo se cura teniendo a la mujer que amas a tu lado. A mi se me curo asi. Y yo estaba peor que el niño.

\- Lo siento - miro a Lance. No era ni la sombra del ecuamine y formal psicologo que los trataba en su comoda oficina del Hoover. Era simplemente un hombre dolido y muy decepcionado de la vida. Asi habia estado el? Peor? -No pense que te habia hecho sufrir tanto.

\- Estamos juntos ahora. Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es irnos. Sweets! Suelta un poco a Bones para entrar al auto - lo cogio de los hombros para dirigirlo hacia el vehiculo y Lance lo miro con los mismos ojos que el habia tenido hace seis años cuando vio alejarse a Temperance en ese maldito avion hacia las islas Molucas. Lo abrazo sin darse cuenta- Tranquilo hijo, todo va a pasar. Todo pasa y cicatriza, te lo prometo - miro a Temperance y le sonrio apretando su mano. El ya lo habia pasado y sobrevivio. Ahora debia apoyar a Lance - Vamos hijo. Debes descansar. Dormir te hara bien.

Lance dio un ultimo vistazo a su casa. Llego a ver el delantal de ella en el respaldo de una silla de la cocina. Suspiro y trato de sonreir en medio del rio de lagrimas. El la llevaria en su corazon para siempre.

Ella volaba hacia su tan ansiada libertad sin sospechar que regresaria antes de nueve meses para darle una noticia inesperada al hombre que ahora solo pretendia vivir de su recuerdo.

 _ **Tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo**_

 _ **quién está contigo si ni siquiera estás tú...**_


End file.
